


Reasoning

by Mishka_kitty



Series: bond-mates au [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian are confronted by a random demon looking for a fight and Ciel just confuses him with logic.<br/>Rather pointless and random but amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> So, the exchange between Ciel and the demon just randomly popped in my head the other day. My friend said I should write it down when I told her about it so here it is. I offer no back story or explanation because I don't currently have one. I would've liked to make a story out of it but I couldn't think of a full fic so...  
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Except for the random stupid demon I guess.  
> So, update: I realized a few months ago that this little thing is actually the very first conception of the bond-mates universe. I really should have added it to the series a while ago but I'm lazy and kept forgetting.

Sebastian rested a possessive hand against the small of Ciel's back as they walked. Ciel wasn't entirely certain where they were going, or if Sebastian even had a destination in mind, but he didn't really care. They'd been in Hell only a few days of human time and he had to admit he was curious about the place. But even as his eyes flicked rapidly from one thing to another he stayed close to his mate's side. The other denizens he glimpsed in the shadows as they past looked less than friendly and he wasn't really in a mood to get into any altercation just now. He was safer tucked against Sebastian's side, and besides, he really would rather be nowhere else. Especially in unfamiliar territory and with his still unfamiliar status.

"So are they glaring because of me or because all of you antagonize each other for fun," Ciel finally asked his companion as they stepped carefully across a bridge spanning a wide stream of what could only be lava.

Sebastian chuckled. "A bit of both, I think. We do not particularly like each other as a rule so we will find any reason to antagonize, as you say."

"Hmm. Then how on Earth do any of you manage to get close enough to one another to mate?" Ciel inquired, glancing up at him with a skeptical expression.

"It's the few you don't wish to fight with that you may find suitable mates," Sebastian said airily. He briefly tightened his arm around Ciel's waist to hold him close as he leapt easily over a fisher.

"So," Ciel snickered, "I guess that means you fought with everyone."

Sebastian just winked at him with a mischievous grin.

But as they paused at a junction, Sebastian apparently trying to decide which way he wanted to go, a large figure loomed out of the dark shadows to block their path. Ciel blinked at the suddenness of the appearance and glanced questioningly to Sebastian who'd gone tense beside him. But his mate didn't look at him; his crimson eyes were fixed warily on the form in there way.

"What do you want," he demanded with cold irritation. "Speak up now or let us pass."

Ciel would have shivered at the voice were it directed at him. He still might have had to hide a reaction if he couldn't sense his mate's unease and concern hidden behind the cold words. Sebastian worried they would be attacked and he, like Ciel, wasn't very keen to fight just now. At least, not in such an open area where protecting his mate would be much more difficult. Ciel surreptitiously brush his fingers over the back of the hand at his waist, drawing a glance from Sebastian. He nodded slightly to show he understood the situation and would be fine and Sebastian offered him a fleeting smile of acknowledgement.

Both their gazes were drawn back to the figure in front of them as it spoke in a deep, masculine voice. Every word dripped with hostility and disdain. "So, you've finally come back. Took you long enough to finish such a simple contract. But what is this?"

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel bothered to answer. They just waited with identical blank expressions.

"Isn't this the soul you were working for? And you grew so attached you mated him instead? How utterly pathetic!" The unknown demon laughed cruelly and a low growl of warning rumbled in Sebastian's throat.

"So weak you couldn't handle a mate of your own kind. I always knew you were one of the weaklings," the taunting words from the figure still hidden mostly in shadows grated on Ciel's nerves even as he sensed his mate's rage building.

He crossed his arms and glared icily at the other demon. Beside him, Sebastian was tensed to spring but Ciel urged him back. He wasn't sure if Sebastian was actually listening to him but he really, really didn't feel like seeing his mate's blood right now.

"And now you're so cowed you won't defend yourself? Perhaps you shd've stayed with the humans."

"Actually," Ciel spoke up, making Sebastian freeze in a crouch. "He is using the intelligence, which you no doubt lack, to deduce that allowing you to provoke him with pointless insults is not worth his time. We are simply waiting for you to finish making a fool of yourself and move out of our way." His words came out with all the cold indifference and self-assurance of the aristocrat he was. The other demon growled in fury and rounded on him with burning eyes.

"How dare you, human! You shouldn't even be allowed here and you certainly have no right to challenge your betters."  
Sebastian trembled with rage at the insult to his mate but Ciel's voice calmed him again.

"I don't belong here?" Ciel frowned. "On the contrary, I was always going to end up here. It merely didn't happen exactly the way I'd expected. And you'll forgive me if I don't see how someone with such limited intellect can possibly be considered my better."

Sebastian sent a warning glance his way but didn't interfere. A tiny smirk curled his lips as he watched Ciel face down the larger demon with all the confidence of a king with an army behind him.

"Furthermore," Ciel continued, "your insults don't even make since. It is only common sense that in a pairing between demons the duty of protection would be equally divided and thus neither would need to be stronger than the other. If a demon mates with a human, they must then not only defend themselves but their mate as well. Survival for both would be more difficult and thus their strength must be greater than those who are faced with less challenges."

The aggressor blinked in confusion at Ciel's calm logic. This was not the way he'd expected this to go. He'd been looking for a fight, not a war of words with a human brat who knew more than he should. Sebastian was grinning in earnest now and that only infuriated him further. The damned creature seemed amused and proud by his mate's actions.

"It isn't necessarily physical strength," the demon snapped, finally finding his voice again. "No demon should be that emotionally weak as to care for a human. Our mating is about possession and mutual protection."

Ciel scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not the demon who is too emotional. It's the human who is emotionally deficient for being able to mate with a demon. I should know. My emotions burned with my parents in the fire."

The demon opened and closed his mouth, at a complete loss. He had no come back for that. He growled in frustration.

Ciel glanced up to Sebastian and smirked. "As I said," he murmured, "intelligence lacking."

Sebastian snickered and easily swung Ciel up into his arms. He forced his way past the stunned demon without so much as a glance and continued on his way, still carrying his mate.

Ciel settled comfortably in the familiar embrace and rested his head against his mate's shoulder. "So that's the prevailing opinion?" he asked with a sneer.

"Well, it was," Sebastian said, voice filled with amusement. "But I dare say the idiots listening in the shadows will pass along your points and the more intelligent among them will see the sense in them. I don't believe anyone has bothered to apply logic to that argument before."

"Hmm. Of course not. Why bother when you can settle it through violence."

"Quite," Sebastian chuckled. "Speaking of which, why did you stop me?"

"Because it was a waste of time and he wasn't worth your effort," Ciel said casually. "And because I wasn't in a mood to have to clean your blood off of us both."

Sebastian laughed again and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"I like your reasoning."


End file.
